


Godfather

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide partakes in a custom with the Lennox family</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



"This is truly custom?"

Ironhide's plaintive query came as the youngling in his palm wailed and … released more fluids on his already wet hand. The base chaplain had to hide a smile, but Will went ahead and laughed. It was Sarah who patted the kneeling mech to the side of their hastily rigged stage.

"The godfather does hold the baby for the christening, to bring him into the family," she promised. 

"But the fluids…."

The entire congregation assembled on their property for the event began to laugh, especially the other Autobots.

"Quit whining; it'll add to your rust," Ratchet quipped.


	2. Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus brings Ironhide up to date on the duties of a godfather

Optimus Prime watched as Ironhide absorbed the information he had been given.

"I'll just have to keep him safe, keep Sarah safe too," Ironhide finally said. "Bitlet needs her creators no matter what."

"Still, you should at least know the rudimentary care and maintenance of a young human being," Optimus cautioned.

"Oh, I'll learn it alright." Ironhide got that defiant tone to his voice. "I'm just saying, long as I'm on watch, nothing's happening to Annabelle's creators!"

"I know you will perform your duties admirably, old friend," Optimus told him.

Ironhide nodded sharply, then went back to processing his duties.


End file.
